I loved her First
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: ShikaxIno, SongFic, Inochi looks back on how giving Ino away on her wedding may be the hardest thing he has to do as a father, and the most important. Cute reflection on Inochi's opinion of Shikamaru and on his love for his daughter. Please read and revie


**AN/ Alright, here is my first ShikaxIno fic. I love the pairing and have read most of the fics on fanfiction of this pairing and finally decided to write my own. Now I am not good at fluff so a straighten fluff was completely out for my first one ((don't worry there will be plenty more)) anyways, so I heard the song "I loved her first" by Heartland from my sister the other day and it is so cute and I immediately thought of Ino, Inochi and Shika… so I decided to write a song fic… I suggest that you download this song and play it while reading, it is so cute and worth the listen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, why… why must you all remind me of what I don't have…**

**I also do not own "I loved her first" … I just love it…. **

**((All the song lyrics will be in bold **_and flash backs will be in italics_

_xOxOxOxOxOxOxOx_

**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world**

Had I known that the she would have fallen for a boy like you, I might have tried to do all I could to stop it. But when I saw you lead her by the hand to the dance floor, I had to smile. The look in her eyes was more then surprise, it was joy. I watched the two of you glide across the dance floor; she was so lost in your eyes that I knew she must have felt as if she was the only one left in the room. I sipped my drink and sat back. I knew the look you had; I'd had it to once. You were in love, and for once I'd accepted defeat.

**I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so**

_"You're the best daddy in the whole wide world"_

"_And you're the best daughter, love me forever princess?"_

"_And ever daddy"_

It was just me and her while she grew up. Without her mum there, I was the number one man in her life. She always made me swear to never leave, as silly as it was. But I think now, she's the one going to leave.

**And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
so be careful when you hold my girl**

I can't help but be nervous as you sit with her at your table. The way you laugh and hold her hand. She is still my little princess and if you were to break her heart it would break mine. But I know she is all grown up now and doesn't need daddy to protect her.

**Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

The night you came to dinner, I made up my mind. It wasn't the way you acted at the table, your manners or your job that I was looking at. It was how you treated my little princess. And from just that hour at the table, I could tell that she was everything to you. The way you held her hand, made her laugh, pulled her chair out for her. And even the way you bickered I could still hear your love in your words. So when you went to leave, I shook your hand, something I never did with the boys she brought home. It was my way of saying I approve, I am not gonna stop you. But remember boy, I loved her first

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep**

"_It's…a girl a healthy baby girl" _

_I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I was a father. _

"_Can… can I hold her"_

_When the doctor gave me my first born child I was so worried that I was going to break her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life. Just lying in my arms. My tears fell off my face as I saw my little princess open up her eyes. For the first time I saw her big blue eyes and her little smile, I knew I had done something right in my life. _

"_Sir…mister Yamanaka? We need a name?"_

"_Ino…Her name is Ino... Ino, daddy will always love you"_

I have never forgotten that moment, and its something you can never forget let me tell you.

**And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

_Mr. Yamanaka?"_

"_What is it Nara"_

"_I would like to ask your permission to ask Ino to marry me"_

"_All my life I have dreaded the day that I would have to let my daughter marry someone. I always feared he would be some no good nick just marrying my daughter cause she was pretty. But I have to say, that if she must marry someone I am glad it's someone like you. You've proven to me your worth my daughter. Ill allow it."_

Please don't ask me what brought on the speech, I just felt that this was the last moment that I could really be daddy to my little princess, and I had to show her that I had her best interest at heart, despite her not being there.

"_Oh and Nara"_

"_Yes sir?"_

"_I loved her first"_

"_I know sir… I know"_

**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew**

At your rehearsal dinner I watched as you led her in a dance, and for the first time I realized how much my little princess has grown up. She used to be a little girl, bringing me flowers and now she is this beautiful woman. I don't know when it happened, but I am glad knowing that I was blessed with her.

**The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**

_"Ahh help me! There is a dragon coming to eat me help me brave knight help me" _

_I leaned in the door frame as she jumped on the bed wearing a tiara I had bought her at the store that day. I smirked and roared, _

"_The dragon is hungry for a princess"_

_I grabbed her around the middle and swung her into the air. As she squealed I spun her onto the bed and tickled her tummy._

"_I think you've been reading too many fair tales princess, your imagination is playing tricks on you"_

"_nu uh daddy, I'm a princess, I live in a big castle with maids and flags waiting for my handsome prince to save me from the big dragon" _

Well I think she found her handsome prince, as soon as I first saw her with you I knew that you would someday be her prince.

"…_because I am the princess so you have to save me from the tower."_

"_Why do I have to save you, why can't Chouji?"_

"_Because he is the dragon! Don't you know anything you dumb boy"_

_You were six and everyday you would play together and almost everyday she would make you be her prince, her knight in shining armour. _

"_20 dollars says they get married"_

_I looked to my childhood friend, your father, and smirked._

"_Like hell that will ever happen, you're on"_

I guess I was wrong, looks like you're the prince whether you liked it or not.

"Hey, Yamanaka you owe me 20 bucks"

"Hey! I paid for the wedding, leave me alone"

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

It's your wedding day. I can't help but cry. As I stand in her bride room watching her get ready. She looks so beautiful, the day she was born I knew this day would come, but what I never thought is that I would feel happy. As her brides maids rush from the room to get in line I walk up behind her and smile at her in the mirror.

"You look like a princess sweetie"

"Thank you daddy"  
"but all princesses need their crowns"

On her head a placed a crystal tiara.

"I got this the day you turned one, for you to wear today. My little princess"

I can see the tears in her eyes as her hands go to the headpiece. She turns around and hugs me, and its then I know its time that I have my final act as her father, giving her away to you.

**From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first**

I can't say I regret what I did, the way you take care of her, and the way she loves you is all I need to know that she is happy, and that I have done right. But I can't help but smile as I pass your house and see you asleep with your new daughter in your arms, because one day you will look down at your little miracle, your little princess and tell the one that loves her, that you loved her first.


End file.
